Speak Now
by fandomstolemyheart
Summary: Blaine is getting Married! But not to Kurt. Can Kurt stop him before Blaine makes a huge mistake? One-shot Klaine


Speak Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or I would have more Klaine and Warbler scenes.

Author's Note: This is my first Klaine one-shot. The storyline is based off of the song _Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift. Let me know what you think in a review!

* * *

><p>During their high school years, Kurt and Blaine were going strong. Soon after Kurt headed off to NYADA with Rachel and their relationship was collapsing. Blaine called it off, saying that he was in love with someone else. Kurt was so depressed after that. Rachel couldn't even cheer him up with a shopping spree or <em>Wicked the Musical<em>!

A year had past and Kurt had gotten completely over Blaine. He could say his name without frowning. He and Rachel still visited Lima, Ohio on holidays. Things changed though. Sam came back and was engaged to Mercedes. They were going to have Kurt help plan the wedding. Finn was at Ohio State on a football scholarship. He's also working at Hummel's Tires and Lube. Quinn, Santana and Brittany left the state and Kurt doesn't know where they currently are. Mike and Tina are engaged as well.

Kurt was still in contact with his fellow Warbler friends. Excluding Sebastian, but he didn't really count anyway. Some of them visit New York once in a while and keep him in the loop.

One day, he was visited in his dorm, surprisingly, by Wes, David and Thad. The three former council members when Kurt was at Dalton for a short while. He was greeted with bad news.

"Kurt, we have a problem," Wes said. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the three visitors. They were sitting on the couch now.

"And?" Kurt asked shortly. He wondered where this was going. They never left him hanging like this. If it was bad, they would be blunt about it.

"Blaine's getting married," David told the counter-tenor. "And that's not the worst part." Kurt frowned. This is why they came? To mock him that Blaine can't be his anymore?

"What does this have to do with me?" Kurt asked, getting a drink from his mini-fridge. He was taking a sip when Thad gave him the news.

"It's Sebastian," He told him. Kurt spit out his water. Luckily, the former council members weren't wet.

"_Sebastian_? Is Blaine nuts?" Kurt asked, shocked. Sebastian would use him! Is Blaine that oblivious?

"Totally," Wes agreed with the nod of his head. "He's all wrong for Blaine."

"You can say that again. Man, I don't like that guy. Jealous that I had Blaine, his smirk and his hair!" Kurt complained, sinking into a chair.

"Okay," Thad said slowly. "Anyways, we don't want him to marry Sebastian, but Blaine's not listening to us." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Odd. I didn't even get an invitation," Kurt said. "What do you want me to do about it? He definitely won't listen to me, if he didn't listen to you!" Kurt sighed.

The three former Warbler members looked at each other and smirked. "Luckily we have a solution." Wes smiled.

"Sneak into the Wedding!" David exclaimed.

"But I'm over Blaine!" Kurt defended. _Or am I? _Kurt thought. He hadn't told Rachel about all of the times he would randomly start thinking about Blaine and how he should be there in New York with him. He got to see Blaine's hair without all of that gel in it. It was a gorgeous brown color and it was curly! He had hazel eyes that he got lost in many times. His smile lit up a dull and boring room. His singing is breathtaking. His solos at competitions were outstanding. What does Blaine see in Sebastian?

"Clearly you're not," Wes said, smiling at Kurt's dreamy face.

"Yes after that face, I would think otherwise," David added, also smiling.

"Also, I have it on good word that Blaine still thinks about you," Thad winked at Kurt.

"How?" Kurt asked. He was quite curious if Blaine was still into him. He was Kurt's first. First boyfriend, first time, and technically first kiss. You don't forget your first. Sure Kurt dated two other boys, but they didn't have all of the features Kurt liked and those same features were in Blaine. They only lasted a month.

"I used to be his roommate in college. Some nights, I could hear him moaning. At first, I thought his was in pain," Thad told him. "But it turns out, he was moaning your name, Kurt. Not Sebastian's and they were dating at the time." Kurt was overjoyed. He just wanted to jump up and down. Squeal even.

"Really?" Kurt smiled, not containing the emotions that were starting to show. He looked into Thad's eyes and saw nothing but honesty. He was telling the truth.

"Really, really," Thad placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it.

"When is the wedding?" Kurt asked that dreaded question.

"Three days," David answered. Kurt groaned. He still needed to get a plane ticket _and_ find a suit!

"But, it's here in New York!" Wes added, grinning.

"That's why you're here telling me," Kurt said, putting the pieces together.

"Yeah. I'm Blaine's best man and David is Sebastian's," Thad answered. Kurt nodded in excitement.

"Let's do this," Kurt exclaimed.

"Wait!" Wes shouted, holding up a hand. "We need to tell you this, Blaine also invited all of the McKinley High Glee Club. Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Mike and Tina are coming. All of the Warblers too, but we figured you kind of figured that out already." Kurt nodded.

"Why haven't Rachel told me about this?" He asked suspiciously.

"We told her not to tell," David admitted. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "But enough of this chat. Let's find you a tux."

All four left the university and into Kurt's Navigator. He got his baby back from his father, since he needed it in New York. He also didn't like to take a cab. They were the worst color yellow imaginable!

After driving around, Wes pointed out a place that had prom dresses and tuxes displayed in a window. Kurt agreed and parked alongside the curb. They all piled out and into the shop. The bell above the door rung when they opened it.

"Hello! How may I help you?" A nice lady asked. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. She then smiled.

"We're looking for a tux," Wes explained. And quickly added, "For him." He pointed to Kurt.

The lady nodded. "Occasion?"

"Wedding," Kurt answered. The lady nodded and walked across the shop. She beckoned for the boys to follow her. They did.

The lady first measured first. When she got the measurements she needed, she wrote them on a piece of paper and headed to the back, leaving the four boys alone. They were the only ones in the store. A few minutes later, the lady came out with silky slacks and a silky outer suit. For the silky vest, it was aquamarine. It went with his eyes. For the inner layer, it was just a plain white tux shirt. She was also holding a black tie.

"Go try them on Kurt," Wes pushed him into a dressing room and shut the door. Kurt did as he was told and came out of the room, modeling. The outfit was a lot less simpler then what he wore when he took Blaine to Prom. He actually kind of liked it.

After getting compliments from his friends, he bought the outfit and was smiling when he walked out. He couldn't wait until the wedding in three days!

* * *

><p>Three days past very slowly. The day finally came, though. With a supporting text from all of his friends (he had told them what he was doing), he got into his tux and waited for thirty minutes for the wedding to start. He looked in the mirror, adjusting his hair last minute.<p>

Soon, it was time. He grabbed his keys, locked up his dorm, and got into his baby. He started it and drove to the location. The Wedding was planned outside. At least it was a very nice day and no wind to mess up Kurt's hair!

He got out of his car and hid behind a bush. He watched a lot of people going in. As soon as the last person was in, Kurt ran to the nearest tree and peeked. All of the guests were seated. The piano was near the front. The preacher was standing, facing the guests. His back was to a lovely garden. Very well kept with red and white flowers. And lastly there was Sebastian standing there. He was currently arguing with the pianist. Next to Sebastian was David.

From where he was standing, Kurt could spot all of the Warblers. Most of them were either frowning or scowling. They were all wearing tuxes. All of the New Directions could be spotted as well. Both Mercedes and Rachel were looking very nice in fancy dresses.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Kurt could hear music and could see gorgeous Blaine walking down the aisle with his arm linked with his best man, Thad. Kurt's heart skipped a beat just looking at Blaine. His tux complimented his dashing hazel eyes perfectly. His hair was slicked back with gel, as always. Kurt lightly chuckled.

The preacher started to speak. He soon asked the question Kurt had been waiting for.

"If you disapprove, speak now or forever hold your piece," Kurt couldn't breathe. This was his big moment. Both Thad and David looked at him and nodded slightly. Everyone was quiet. This was it.

Nervously, Kurt made his presence known. "I don't think Blaine should marry Sebastian." Everyone turned to stare at him. Some of the Warblers were giving him encouraging smiles. All of the New Directions were grinning. Sebastian was scowling and glaring at Kurt. Kurt was looking at all of them, though. He was looking at Blaine. Just Blaine.

Blaine was looking both relieved and shocked at the same time. With his eyes, Blaine urged Kurt to explain.

"You don't deserve him, Blaine," Kurt began. Sebastian was outraged. All of his friends started smirking and grinning, clearly happy. "You deserve better. You're perfect." Kurt's heart was pounding throughout his speech.

"Get out of here! You're ruining my moment! You always do!" Sebastian shouted.

"I don't like you! I never have! You used to flirt with my boyfriend in front of me. Luckily, Blaine was oblivious," Kurt yelled back.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Sorry Blaine," Kurt apologized automatically.

"I don't like you either! I never have! You had Blaine. I didn't. He doesn't deserve you!" Sebastian shouted. Kurt was panting.

"Let Blaine choose!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Kurt was pretty sure it was Rachel.

"Fine! Blaine, me or him?" Sebastian asked. Blaine was put on the spot and Kurt didn't like it. He was glancing back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian.

"Don't you see what that is doing to him? Fine, Sebastian you can have him," Kurt started walking away. Inside, he was hurting. He just gave up his crush to his enemy. Tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't look back to see Blaine running down the aisle.

"Kurt! Wait! Kurt! Stop!" Kurt didn't listen. He just started running away. Blaine was still chasing him. Soon, Kurt was out of breath and leaned against a tree. He didn't hear footprints behind him, so he thought that Blaine had given up. He was wrong.

Someone started singing softly. It was Blaine. "_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_" He stopped. He appeared next to Kurt. Without saying anything, Blaine dragged him back to the Wedding. He started singing a little louder. "_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._"

He had stopped singing and everyone started clapping and standing. Sebastian was looking extremely outraged. Kurt started crying.

"I want you, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I never stopped thinking about you. I still love you. Please, give me a second chance." He wiped Kurt's tears away with his thumb. That's when Kurt ran into his arms and Blaine embraced him. He missed this, being in Blaine's arms. He felt safe and loved.

They soon let go and everyone started cheering again.

"So?" Blaine asked to Kurt, wiping away more tears. "Are you going to show me around New York?"

* * *

><p>So, how was my first try on Klaine?<p> 


End file.
